


Switch Kick

by AnimagusFireblade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Striker, DC Knights, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Nutmeg, Sara Centerback, Soccer AU, Star City Rockets, minor canon characters - Freeform, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimagusFireblade/pseuds/AnimagusFireblade
Summary: I clench my teeth to stop myself from screaming at her. Sara Lance is there standing over me. She definitely tackled me with her grass stained jersey and blonde hair full of clippings. Her stark blue eyes widen as she sees my leg.Ava and Sara are rivals on opposite teams. But what happens when the game is over and the whole world isn't watching?





	Switch Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this fic. Honestly I know extremely little about soccer (football to the rest of the world, yes we Americans are strange). So special thanks to @ShipsAreSparksOfLife for the soccer help! And thanks to @starling83 for betaing this fic.

My team is struggling to get the ball downfield. Lexi passes it to Burgundy, barely missing the midfielder from the Star City Rockets. I glance at the clock. Damn, only ten minutes left, and we’re down by one point. We can’t lose or I’ll never hear the end of it. Burgundy manages to shake the defender and launch the ball over to Nora. She jumps to stop the ball with her body. Immediately she is covered by another opponent.

“Darhk, over here!” Nora’s eyes meet mine. She feints left which the player mirrors, so she can kick the ball to me. When it makes contact with my cleat, I take off. I see Zari Tomaz up ahead. She is the Rockets’ fastest player, but I’m faster. She stutter-steps in front of me when I don’t slow down. Her hesitation gives me the perfect moment to perform a nutmeg, stopping the ball to then kick it between her legs, meeting it again on the other side. She curses behind me. A little pride wells up in my chest knowing I just dodged one of their best.

I have a clear line of sight to the goal. Where is she? As I start to scan the last ten yards, a blur of white slides toward me. Her cleats miss their intended target and end up slamming into my left calf, just above my ankle. Pain strikes up my leg, causing my leg to buckle. I tumble across the grass, unable to slow down any of my momentum. When I stop rolling and find my bearings, my hands reach for my leg, fingers damp as they find the injury.

“Shit, Sara.” I clench my teeth to stop myself from screaming at her. Sara Lance is there standing over me. She definitely tackled me with her grass stained jersey and blonde hair full of clippings. Her stark blue eyes widen as she sees my leg.

“Ava, I’m so--” Her words are cut off as a girl of similar height and dark, almost black hair shoulders past her.

“Fuck off, Lance. You’ve done enough.” Nora’s words are cold, her glare saying that Sara needs to back off. I catch a glimpse of Sara’s face flickering from hurt to a neutral expression. I can’t see her after that because I am swarmed with medics and coaches. They are talking over each other, trying to ask me a million questions. I answer all of them that I can, and soon enough they pull me up to help me hobble off the field. Coach Bennett shakes his head, his eyes meeting mine. Without me on the field, we won’t win.

The teams are too evenly matched, and the Rockets are already in the lead. My pleas to be patched up and put back on the pitch die on my lips when Bennett shoots me down. “I won’t have you exacerbate the injury just for a win against Star City. You will get another chance with the play-offs.”

I bite my lip hard to contain my anger and disappointment as an assistant helps me to the locker room. I thank him and wave him off once I’m settled on the bench. I grab my towel from the locker in front of me and wring it in my hands. So close. _ So damn close. _ I listen to the announcers detailing every movement to the crowd.

When the final buzzer rings, the crowd erupts. The announcer shouts the final score, “The Star City Rockets 4, The DC Knights 3.” The sounds echo into the locker room. I hang my towel over my head in an attempt to dampen the noise, tears slipping down my cheeks.

\-------------

I hobble into the hotel alone with my suitcase. The doctor checked me out and said I’d have to take it easy, but I could walk in moderation. The X-rays showed nothing but mild inflammation, and any swelling should be down in a few days.

I reach the front desk and give my name. The concierge hands me my key. “Ms. Carter wanted me to let you know that she had already checked into your room.” He gives me a wink, and I thank him as I walk to the closest elevator.

When the doors shut, I take a few long breaths. My stomach is in knots. All too soon the doors are open again. I drag my suitcase behind me, slowing my pace to stall for a few more seconds. When I reach my room, I slide the key to unlock it. I wait for the familiar beep that tells me I can turn the handle and walk in. The lights are all on and the curtains are wide open.

I hold my breath as I observe her standing there. She is wearing a tank top and silky pajama pants. Her hair is damp from a recent shower. I clear my throat, knowing that it would drag her out of her thoughts. Stark blue eyes meet mine, a hint of something filling their depths. As she turns fully, I catch a glimpse of the empty tumbler in her hand before she sets it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Her breathing is uneven as her hand runs through her hair. She ducks her head to stare at the carpet. “Aves, I’m so--”

“Stop, Sara.”

Her head shoots up, the emotion from her eyes spreading across her face. Fear. That’s what I’m seeing. My heart breaks a little. I take a few steps forward. 

“I know you didn’t mean to. It happens.” She stays frozen, so I gently coax her. “Sara, I’m not mad. Please come here.”

A gasp of breath escapes her lips. Her bare feet pad across the floor until she is a few steps away from me. I close the distance between us, pulling her into a tight hug. She shudders and clings to me. We stay like this for a few minutes before I release my hold, prompting her to do the same.

I keep my face neutral while I walk to sit on the bed. The pain from my leg spiked from standing still for too long. I tug off my shoes to relieve some of the pressure.

Hands cup my face when I’m finished, and they tilt my head up to meet her lips for a brief kiss.

“Lemme see.” She motions for me to climb onto the bed. I slide myself back to prop up against the mountain of pillows, and she slides my pant leg up to uncover the bandage. Thankfully it isn’t a large area, so I hope it doesn’t encourage her guilt.

“Did they check you out?”

I nod and recount the last few hours after the game. “They rebandaged about an hour ago. The bleeding finally stopped.” I shut my mouth quickly, fearing I said too much. Her facial expression stays the same through the whole update. I can see her mind thinking and going through all of the things she could’ve done differently, or how bad this could’ve been.

“You know Charlie and Amaya are gonna kick your ass in two weeks for this.” I maintain a neutral tone. I want her to take the bait and act like my Sara, not the worried girl in front of me.

A familiar fire lights up in her eyes. She really never backs down from a challenge. “Whatever, Aves. Zari’s got my back, and you know how soft Charlie can be for her.” She winks, at which I roll my eyes.

She leaves her place by my leg and crawls up the bed to straddle my hips. Her fingers weave into my hair as she leans in. “Central City Tigers have no chance, just like the Knights.” I glare as her grin widens. 

“You only won because I wasn’t out there. Next time it’ll be different.”

“Oh I’m betting on it, babe.” Before I can respond, her lips are on mine. The kiss isn’t gentle as she puts all of her need for me into it. My hands find her hips and hold them, pulling her closer. I feel a slight sting on my bottom lip from her teeth, quickly soothed away by her tongue.

My hands slide up to find the hem of her tank top and slip it up her body. Her arms move to ease the process. She’s left in a lacy, see-through blue bra that matches her eyes. She reaches for my shirt to remove it. Just as she gets it to my arms, a loud knock comes from the door.

We both freeze like deer in headlights. Both of us sit there for a few seconds, hoping whoever it was moved on. Another loud knock comes from the door.

“Ava, you better come answer this door.”

I sigh. Of course Nora would come to check on me after today’s events. Sara raises her eyebrows in question. They say ‘did you know she was coming’? I shake my head.

“I have a key, Sharpe! I’m coming in!”

Both of our faces morph into looks of fear. “Hide!” Sara rolls off the side of the bed to the floor while I scramble off the bed, attempting to get to the door.

It swings open right as I get to it. Nora glances at my appearance. I had managed to straighten my shirt and run my fingers through my hair before she came in. 

“How are you feeling?” Her concern is evident. “Go sit down! Gosh, you don’t need to put so much strain on your leg.” She ushers me over to sit on the bed.

“How did you get a key?” I’m extremely curious as to how easily apparently anyone can get one. Except Sara, of course, since that concierge didn’t stand a chance against her charms. 

Nora snorts. “My boyfriend is a tech genius, Ava. I could get into anywhere, you know that. Thankfully I only use the gift to check in on my injured friends.”

As I sit down, my eyes glance around to see where Sara hid. I hold my breath when Nora walks to the other side of the bed. Her eyebrows narrow as she leans down. She comes up with the tank top in her hand. 

“You trying a new thing?” Nora knows I never leave things strewn about. 

“I had to change into it earlier. Got hot after the game. Must’ve slipped out off my bag.” She holds my gaze a few seconds longer, but she shrugs and folds it to lay it on the corner of the bed. She crosses her arms and sighs.

“Well, I see you are in one piece. Fuck that stupid Lance for benching you today. We would’ve won!” 

I bit my lip and nod. Her face softens. “Hey, I’m glad you’re okay. I’ll leave so you can get some rest.”

I give her a small smile as she comes to hug me. She heads to the door and shoots me a gentle wave. When the door latches, I let out an obnoxiously loud breath.

“God, I thought she’d never leave.” Sara appears from behind the curtain. They are a dark shade of brown, made for keeping out sunlight. In this instance I’d never been more grateful for such an ugly color.

“I thought we were caught when she saw your top.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Nice save there with ‘I was hot’. Very convincing.” She walks over to sit in my lap, arms encircling my neck. 

I glare at her. “Like you could’ve done better?”

She smirks. “Ms. Sharpe, I can _ always _do better. Now where were we?” I moan when she sucks my lip in between her lips. My hands roam her body to trace every curve and muscle. 

We spend the night relearning each other all over again. When it’s late and she is curled up in my arms fast asleep, I know that if this is _ better _, I never want it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you liked this fic! I haven't made plans to continue this fic but I might if there is a good response.
> 
> Tumblr: animagusfireblade


End file.
